Thunderstorm
by Kiseki-Kun
Summary: When Skull gets pushed to the limits, he makes it clear that he is not one to be underestimated. (AKA. The first time the arcobaleno experiences how scary Skull can really be.)


When Mammon took his last pudding. He laughed it off and told them it was okay.

When Reborn told Skull to drive 3km to the nearest town to get him an expresso, Skull didn't try to complain and instead did the chore with little to no trouble.

When Colonello tried to use Skull as a shooting target, Skull was a little ticked off, but he just ran off and escaped shooting practice.

When Verde slipped Skull a strange drug in his drink, Skull was extremely pissed off, especially when he had cat ears for weeks to come.

And when the Arcobaleno finally pushes their youngest member too far, it had coincidently occured on a cloudy day. That day had been a bad day for Skull. He was injured in his latest stunt, with a bad gash across his forehead. Though it would heal in no time due to his abilities, it still hurt a lot. Afterwards, his motorcycle broke down on the road, forcing him to walk 6km back to the Arcobaleno Mansion. By the time he reached home, it was already 8pm, and he was super hungry.

"I'm back." He said weakly when he stepped in. He immediately walked to the kitchen to find something to eat, only to find Mammon and Colonello sitting at the dining table, devouring what seemed to be leftovers.

"Ah. I hope you don't mind that we ate your share. We thought you weren't coming back." Mammon said, causing Skull to clench his fists in anger. But he sighed and let it off, deciding that it wasn't worth the effort getting angry.

After getting a quick shower and changing out of his filthy work uniform. He wanted to sleep, but was dragged downstairs by Colonello, who insisted that Skull joined in on their game of Mahjong. As the opponents were Colonello, Mammon and Fong. Skull was thrashed easily, and he owed them a bit of a sum. Though he was pissed, he didn't bother complaining and forked over the cash... Ah, he would have to perform another stunt to earn back the sum of money he just lost. With a deep sigh, he walked off and wanted to escape to the comforts of his bed.

Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Some genius insisted that they watched a movie together, resulting in Skull getting dragged downstairs once more and having to endure two hours of a movie he barely paid any attention to.

And for some reason, the other arcobaleno were inspired by the movie, deciding to have a shooting competition right there and there. And who was the target? Skull, of course. Skull just grumbled and began the usual drill, run away as quickly as possible while trying to avoid the bullets being shot at him.

Of course, the angelic Yuni had rushed in to save him, scolding the other members of the Arcobaleno for going so easily with the plan. Of course, the other arcobaleno began sprouting out bullshit excuses and insults:

"He needs to train, no matter where and when."

"Pathetic, needing a young girl to swoop in and save you."

"The weakest of the weak."

"Won't he ever learn?"

By then, Skull was fustrated enough. He'd endured enough bullshit being spewed by these assholes. He was tired, hungry and just wanted to get some fucking sleep. But no, these assholes just had to continue pushing his buttons, didn't they?

Before he even realized it, Yuni was beginning to walk slowly away from him, as if she were afraid that she might set off a time bomb. "S-Skull? Are you... alright?"

Of course, she had all right to be afraid, no one had ever seen him so angry before. His dull, purple eyes, seemed to be glowing, as if they had been set on fire. He was clenching his fists to the point where blood was beginning to drip out from his palms and most of all, his killing intent was so intense, it nearly made Yuni throw up at the intensity of the amount of hatred she was sensing.

"What did you say? You fucktards?" Skull began to speak, with a voice so different from his usual tone, it made everyone except Reborn jump. He began spewing every single vulgarity he knew, in all kinds of languages, as if he were chanting a mantra. This frightened everyone in the room. They had never seen the younger member like this before.

It made them a little more tense when he punched the wall nearest to him, resulting in a huge crater in the wall, perhaps even larger than Skull himself. He didn't seem to care though, he just continued to glare at the arcobaleno members, with such a high intensity to the point where it seemed like he was about to bore holes into them.

By the time he finished his words, he pointed a middle finger at the group standing before him. "Fuck off, assholes." He said it with such hatred in his tone, that it shocked everyone.

With that said, he sighed and as quickly as it had appeared, the killing intent seemed to have evaporated.

"I'm going to sleep." The cloud arcobaleno said, walking upstairs without a second glance. The rest of the arcobaleno stared at him as he made his way up, most of their jaws still dropping.

"Remind me." Reborn said. "Never piss off that guy again."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**It's been a while since I wrote a Katekyo Hitman Reborn Story~ So it was a bit refreshing to write this story especially after so many stories about ROTG~**

**Once again, another 'what-if' situation about the Arcobaleno Skull. His personality and background was never exactly touched upon in the series itself, leaving fans up to a lot of Speculation about him. Of course, my favorite interpretation of him would be that he has an annoying facade to keep people from being suspicious of him. But in reality, he is a really strong person and manages to deceive people over and over again. There are a lot of scenarios to work with and it was a joy writing about the Arcobaleno and their interactions with Skull~**

**Feel free to leave a comment and how I could improve my writing skills. :) Criticism is welcome.**


End file.
